


Shared Space

by ChelseaJay



Series: 26 Twilight Wolf Pack Drabbles [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1 of the 26.</p><p>Key, Library, Paul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Space

Walking into the library, Paul sighed. His hands felt clammy as he shuffled the book he flipped through the book he was holding. For the past week he'd been trying to figure out how to ask her to move in with him. It was a coincidence that she'd texted him about her book earlier. Deciding to just get it over with, he'd carefully taped the key to the inside cover and made his way to the car.

Biting his lip, he followed her scent all the way to the back corner of the building. It was quiet and closed off from others. Normally he would yell at her for finding such an isolated place but it had been a while since a vampire had wandered into their territory and today it was the perfect place for his plan to play out.

As he approached her, he observed her movements. She was taking notes for an upcoming test. Tongue flicking across her top lip as she frowned at something she was reading. Sighing, she shook her head and set her pencil down on the table. Looking up, she placed her face in her hands.

“Giving up already?” He mused, taking a seat beside her.

Jumping, she turned towards him and a smile spread across her face.

“Maybe.” She said cheekily then frowned and swatted his chest. “What have I told you about scaring me?”

Paul shrugged and leaned forward, lips brushing hers. “I wouldn't have scared you if you'd been paying attention.”

She smiled softly as she tilted her head, “It's not my fault that you guys don't make any noise. Besides, you get a kick out of surprising.”

She pecked him on the lips then turned back to the book she'd been reading. “Now, do you have my book? I kind of need it.”

Paul chuckled and placed the book in front of her.

“Would I be here if I didn't?” He mused, then paused and glared at her. “Don't answer that.”

She rolled her eyes at him as she opened the book. Glancing at the key, she looked to him and then the book again.

“Paul, what's this?” She asked taking the key out of the book.

“Move in with me, Swan.” He said. She looked at him, then bit her lip.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “If you don't want to—” he said before she smashed her lips to his. He froze in surprise then relaxed deepening the the kiss. When they could no longer breathe, she pulled back pecking him on the lips once more before grinning.

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. Also, I have not written seriously in a while so constructive and friendly criticism is encouraged.


End file.
